Broadband service providers, such as cable service providers and satellite service providers, typically communicate one or more broadband signals and/or other signals to any number of households. These communicated signals may provide any number of services, such as television service, telephone service, Internet service, etc. A signal is typically communicated from outside of a household to a broadband device, such as a broadband modem or broadband router, situated within the household. For example, a cable drop or line may be extended into a household, and signals communicated via the drop may be received and processed by one or more gateway devices situated within the household.
In many situations, a broadband device situated within a household may be provided to a customer by a broadband service provider. Accordingly, the customer may remove the broadband device when the customer moves. This removal often results in increased equipment cost on the part of the broadband service provider. Therefore, broadband devices that may be secured within a household are desirable.